Finch Pike
Finch Pike, Finch is a Human/Mutant born on the surface who lives in the New New York Sewers - Sewer City. He shares his home with with his father Slate, wife CJ, and his son Falcon. Appearance : Grey skin, red eyes, dark green/black hair, small fangs like canines, a prehensile tongue, gills and a long tail fish-like tail. Personality : Friendly, helpful, a little shy. He is ashamed of being a mutant, he is nice in the hope that people won't treat him so harshly. He does get angry when he hears people whispering around him, he gets paranoid and thinks that people are making fun of him. History Finch and his father live in the sewers, his mother Elm and sister Teal live on the surface because their human-like appearance is more accepted then Slate and Finch's very obvious mutations. Elm and Slate aged out of the same orphanarium as children. Elm was found under an Elm tree as a baby, which begat her name, and young Slate Pike had been born in the orphanarium a five months prior. Elm is the more human looking of the two, her obvious mutations are her pointed ears, green hair and a prehensile tongue which she can easily hide. Slate on the other hand is very, very obviously a mutant. He was born with P pale grey skin, bright red eyes, large fangs, gills, and a tail. Darilynn, his mother, was an average human woman, she worked at the orphanarium. She met Slate's father and believed she was in love, he had a normal appearance but he was a mutant from the sewers. Slate's father never loved his Darilynn back, and when she gave him what he wanted, he left. She died when Slate was born. He was made fun of by the other orphans for his appearance, Elm would always come to his defense. They were best friends from the moment they met, when they aged out they married, and started a family. Teal was born first, she has turquoise eyes and teal-green hair, a mix of her father's teal and her mother's green. She has a very odd skin complexion, it isn't a human color and it has a grey tinge. Finch was born four years after Teal, Elm and Slate were surprised at how different he looks from Teal. His unexpected birth caused a strain on the marriage, when her was 5 he his father left the surface and moved to the sewers with his son Finch. Slate couldn't stand the thought of his son being made fun of the way that he was. Finch loves his life in the sewers, he and his father go and visit Elm and Teal on the surface because Elm refuses to come to the sewers. Finch is 20, and married to a mutant woman CJ. She is the mother of their first child, Falcon. They are both nervous and excited about raising their son, but their families are not happy at all. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Black Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Kiraly Category:Pike Family Category:Name Begins With "F" Category:Married